The Beauty and the Beast
by Rubapphire.Fairy.Tales
Summary: Fairy Tales Every Wednsday :3! Have fun! Follow me on Instagram for updates and info. My Instagram is rubapphire.fairy.tales
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Once upon a time, on a cold winter evening, there was a beggar. This beggar came to the castle of the mostly angry and spoiled Princess Ruby. The beggar offered her a wonderful red rose. She asked:"Dear Princess could you save this beautiful flower from the bitter cold outside please? ". Princess Ruby smiles at her tattered outward and send the beggar away. But suddenly the woman's ugliness melted away and a beautiful sorceress came to light. As a punishment the sorceress transformed the princess into a horrible beast. The sorceress enchanted the castle and everyone who lives there into objects. "You will keep this rose. She will blossom till your 21. Birthday. If you love someone and this person loves you too, then the banishment is broken. I also give you this mirror. It's the only key to the outside world for you. "The woman said and left…forever.

Years later…..

In a village, near the castle, was a beautiful young girl named Sapphire, going to her favorite store- the bookstore. "Bonjour Monsieur! " Sapphire said as she walked in. "Oh Bonjour Madame Sapphire! Before I forget it, I have a surprise for you". The bookseller said and grabbed a book. Then he handed her the book and Sapphire smiles dreamily. "That's my favorite book! Faraway places, brave swordfights and enchantments…oh thank you so much, Monsieur! "Sapphire said smiling. 2have fun with reading again! "The bookseller said. She waves her good bye and then leaves the bookstore while already reading.

Suddenly the good looking young hunter Jasper stopped her and grabbed the book. "Hello Sapphire, my beauty! You should stop reading these books! Instead you should focus on the important things- like me. The whole town is already talking about it, that it´s not right for a young woman reads! "Jasper said while looking at the little girl. "Jasper, if you would start to read then you would understand why I love reading" Sapphire said polite and grabs her book." And now if you excuse me, I need to go home" Sapphire added and was about to go home but Jaspers friend, Peridot, came and began to talk: "Home to your father? This clod can't even walk like a normal human! He's crazy just like you!" Sapphire looked mad at Peridot and said "My father isn't crazy! He's a Genius!" But suddenly something explode in her father's cabin. So Sapphire grabbed her book and runs to the cabin.

 **Hello! Now this will be a fairy tale as Steven Universe. I will uplode every Wednsday a new chapter of this story. And when the story ends I'll write another. And sorry if there are mistakes here or wrong spelling or wrong pronunciation. I hope you have fun reading as I have with writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At home Saphhire tells her father what the people in the village sre thinking about them. "They think you are crazy and I´m strange Papa". Her father puts his hammer away and lokks at his daughter. "Don´t worry Sapphire. Thanks to my newest invention, we will live a new Life. I promise" Sapphire´s father, Maurice, said and smiles. "Common let´s try it!" he added and starts the maschine. And it really worked. Sapphire hugs her father happily and said:" I´ve knewn it! You are a Genius!". After 10 minutes Maurice bridle his horse, Phillippe, and set off to the market. Sapphire waves after him. "Baii! good Luck!" she yelled softly and smiles until he was gone. Then Sapphire goes inside to do the housework. But MAurice got lost and ride into a dark, foggy forest. He stopped to look around. Suddendly a swarm bats was flying through him. when the bats were gone and he calmed his horse down, he was looking around again. Suddendly Maurice saw yellow eyes watching him in the darkness: Wolves! In Panic Phillippe started to run into the woods and Maurice falled down on the ground. He stands up and and tried to escape from the pack of wolves, which were hunting him through the woods. But then he arrived in front of a huge, heavy gate. In the last minute he could squeeze through the gate and left the hungry wolves on the other side of the gate.

Maurice found a huge, old castle in front of him. He goes inside and askes:"Hello? I´ve lost my horse and I need a place were I can stay". "Of course Monsieur! You are welcome here!" Someone said. Confused Maurice looked around. Nobody was seen! But then he looked down and saw a severe looking clock and next to it a friendly looking candlestick! Maurice grabbed the clock and looked amazed at it. "That is incredible! How does that work?". The sorceress enchanted the whole servants into objects. Against the protest from the clock Pearl, the candlestick Amethyst leads Maurice to the parlor, where the kind teapot Madame Rose and her son the teacup Steven already waits for them. But suddendly the door opens with a loud bang and a angry voice yelles:"A stranger is in my castle!". A huge, ungainly Beast stands in front of Maurice. He said with a scared voice:" I`ve got lost in the woods and I´ve only searched a place were i can sleep". "I give you a place to sleep!" The Beast shouted and drag Maurice with her.

In the same time Sapphire opened at home the door for Jasper. "You know Sapphire, there is no girl in the town, which wouldn´t love to be you right now. And you know why? Because I wanna marry you!" Jasper said to her. "Jasper, i really don´know hat to say now! Im so sorry but I just don´t deserve you!" Sapphire answered. Sapphire closed the door before Jasper could say anything. When she was about to go down the little stairs, she stumble over a stone and falls into thw mud. Sapphire peer out of the window and saw, that the whole town was assemble in front of the house and waits for a wedding. The priest and all of Jaspers friends saw how Sapphire rejected Jasper! When the angry Jasper left with the whole town, Sapphire goes outside to feet the chickens. After a while she saw that Phillippe returns but without her father. "Phillippe! Where is Papa?". The horse neigh fearfull and scared. Sapphire jumps on Phillippes back, in huge worry that something happens to her father. So Phillippe brings Sapphire into the dark woods. Soon they sfound the castle in the distance. Sapphire tries to calm Phillippe down but then she finds he fathers hat on the ground.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that the second chapter comes so late! I had a lot to do and I also was ill and so on. But now its there! The second chapter! Well will Sapphire find her father or not? You will see in the third chapter! Baii Baii!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sapphire walks through the long, deserted hallway from the castle. "Papa? Are you here?" she asked. Nobody answered but Sapphire couldn´t know that the enchanted objects already saw her. Happily Amethyst danced around the clock. "Did you saw that? There is a girl! In the castle is a girl! She came to break the spell! "Pearl just tried to ignore her and kept watching the girl. Without seeing or notice them, Sapphire kept searching her father. Finally she found him in a dungeon. "Papa! We need to get you out of there!" Sapphire said and sat next to the door. "Sapphire my girl...you need to go before-" Her father started to say but then they heard a very loud roar. "How did you find my castle?" The owner of the voice asked. Sapphire turns around and looks around. She couldn´t see anyone. But she answered:"My horse lead me the way to your castle...Oh please free my father! Take me for him!". "You would take his place?" the voice asked. "Yes I will...but I have a request" Sapphire began her sentence and looked into the dark. "And which?" the voice asked angrily. "Show me yourself" she ended the sentence. The only thing which she heard was a quite growl, but then the beast showed herself. Sapphire looked shocked at the huge and ugly Beast. To save her father Sapphire promised the Beast to stay with her in the castle.

The Beast drags Maurice out of the castle and drags him into a coach which bought him to the village. After Maurice got out and the coach ride back to the castle, he ran to the hunter Jasper. Jasper was like always in the guesthouse. When Maurice ran into the guesthouse, Jasper was sitting in a huge armchair and drank a beer. "Jasper! Please I need your help! A horrible Beast takes Sapphire in prison!" Maurice said hard breathing to Jasper and her friends. "A horrible Beast? With sharp, terrible claws?" Jasper asked while laughing. "Yes! Yes! Will you help me? Maurice asked and collars her. "Of course we will help you...to get out of here!" Jasper answered him and her friends throw Maurice on the street. But Maurice stupid story gave Jasper an idea.

Meanwhile in the castle Sapphire followed the Beast scared to her room. In front of the door the Beast stopped and said:"The castle is now your home, and you can go where ever you want...except to the west wing! "Sapphire starred at the Beast and asked carefully:" What is in the west wing?". "It´s not allowed going there!" the beast shouted at the total scared girl. The Beast opened the door of Sapphire´s room. "You will eat dinner with me. That is no request!" The Beast shouted again and then left the room. Straightaway Sapphire throws herself on the bed. "I will never see my father again!" she said to herself and began to cry.

At the evening Sapphire didn´t came to eat with the Beast. Instead she goes into the kitchen at night. All the enchanted objects gave her something to eat and sang a song. After that Pearl showed Sapphire around the castle. Then Sapphire stand in front of some dark stairs. "What is there" she asked and looked at them. "Oh! Nothing! Absolute nothing is in the west wing! "But when Pearl didn´t look Sapphire runs upstairs into the journeys full of darkness. There she enters into a room. Everywhere is it dark, everywhere smashed furniture, torn curtains and old scratched pictures. Sapphire looked at these pictures and tries to make out. The only thing what she could make out was a face. But then Sapphire saw something glowing. It was the beautiful, red rose. The rose was under a glass cover. Sapphire just wanted to lift it as suddenly she heard a loud roar. Immediately she turned around and saw the angry beast walking in. "What are you doing here!? I told you not to come here!" the beast yelled at the completely shocked girl. "I-I´m s-sorry" Sapphire could just say. She was so scared that she was speechless. "GET OUT OF HERE!" the beast yelled a loud as she could. Sapphire flinches and runs outside full with fear. The beast just watched her running out sadly.

 **Oh oh, well I guess Ruby did something wrong. So Hey guys! This is the new chapter. Hope you like it! And I'm soooo sorry I haven´t published a new chapter since July! I was pretty busy with my finals and work! But now I´ll publish every Friday a new chapter! See you all on Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sapphire ran past the clock Pearl and candleholder Amethyst and flees out of the castle. "Promised or not, I can´t stay longer in there!" Sapphire said to herself. She finds her horse, Philippe, and rides into the dark woods through the snow. Unitl they meet a packof wild and hungry wolves. The horse stands scared still and throws Sapphire from the wanted to help him but before she could do anything the wolves ran with loud growls to wanted to run away but instead she stumbled over something and was laying on the ground. She closed her eyes but Suddendly she hears a loud roar. "Could it be?" She thinks. Sapphire opens her eyes and sees the beast fighting the wolves. As Sapphire was about to stand up, the wolves attacked Ruby. As Sapphire stood up, the wolves jumped on Ruby again but she just throw them with all her strength off. The surprised and scared wolves ran away into the woods. As the wolves were gone Ruby falled wounded on the ground. Sapphire knew she could escape now but instead she ran over to her and helped her getting back to the castle.

Meanwhile in the villige, Jasper planned to bring Greg, Sapphire´s father, to the madhouse if Sapphire´s not going to be her wife.

In the castle the beast was sitting on her armchair while Sapphire apply a bandage on her arm. It was silent for some minutes until Sapphire decided to thank her. "Thank you for saving me out there" She said to her. Ruby looked at her and nods. "There we go" Sapphire said as she finished and smiles at the beast. "Come with me I want to show you something" Ruby said and brings Sapphire to a huge door. "Now close your eyes!" The beast said but in a kinda friendly tone. Sapphire smiles and closes her eyes. The beast opens the door and leads her inside. "Now open them!" Ruby said and Sapphire did what she said. As she opened her eyes she was amazed. " Wow! I´ve never seen soo many books in my whole life!" She said happily and twist around the huge libriary. "You like it? Then it´ll be yours" Ruby said and smiles weak. "Really? Wow! Thanks!" Sapphire said and goes over to Ruby to hug her. In this moment Sapphire realized, that Ruby means well with her. She began to like this side of Ruby. All the servants in the castle had some hope that Sapphire and Ruby would fall in love.

In time the mood in the castle changes. Sapphire and Ruby were reading together, eating togehter and played together in the snow. They even organized a huge snowball fight. As Sapphire watched how the tall,clumsy and hairy beast tried to feed some birds, she realized that Ruby also had a nice, gentle and kind side - it was something she never noticed before. Meanwhile Ruby began to hope that Sapphire would actually like her.

 **If this chapter wasn´t cute then I don´t know what you understand unter "cute"! I hope you´ve noticed that I exchanged Maurice with Greg. I don´t know but I felt like it to exchange them. Follow my Instagram for updates and information! My Instagram is _ .tales_ ! See you guys next Friday for the last chapter! Baii Baii!**


End file.
